moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar
| directed by = James Cameron | written by = James Cameron | produced by = Laeta Kalogridis; Colin Wilson; James Cameron; Jon Landau; Brooke Breton; Josh McLaglen; Janace Tashjian | music by = James Horner | cinematography = Mauro Fiore | edited by = James Cameron; Stephen Rivkin; John Refoua | distributed by = Twentieth Century-Fox Productions Dune Entertainment Lightstorm Entertainment | release date(s) = December 18th, 2009 | mpaa rating = | running time = 162 min. (theatrical) 171 min. (special edition) 178 min. (extended cut) | country = USA | language = English | budget = $237,000,000 Avatar; IMDB | gross revenue = $749,766,139 (US) $2,039,472,387 (Worldwide) Avatar; Box Office Mojo | preceded by = | followed by = Avatar 2 }} Avatar is an American science fiction/fantasy film written and directed by James Cameron. Shot in 3D, it premiered in wide international release in standard 2D and IMAX theaters on December 16th, 2009. It was released in the United States and Canada on December 18th. The movie was produced by Twentieth Century-Fox Productions, Dune Entertainment and Lightstorm Entertainment. The film stars Sam Worthington as a disabled soldier named Jake Sully, who takes up his late brother's responsibilities involving a mission to the forest moon of Pandora. There, Jake learns of the moon's indigenous people, the Na'vi, a race of tall, elegant blue-skinned people whose bodies and spirits are intricately interwoven within the fabric of their environment. With the help of geneticist Doctor Grace Augustine, Jake is able to implant his consciousness into a surrogate body - an avatar - forged in the likeness of the Na'vi. In this new form, Jake can walk again and interact with them. His mission is to convince the Na'vi to leave their homes so that the Earth-based megacorporation, Resources Development Administration (RDA) can mine for the fictional element Unobtanium. As Jake spends more time in his avatar, he becomes intimately involved with the Na'vi and their customs. When he learns that RDA intends on acquiring the Unobtanium at any cost, Jake finds himself questioning his loyalties. He must decide whether to fulfill his mission for the RDA, putting the Na'vi's lives at risk, or staying behind to defend the new friends he has made on this fantastic, unbelievable world. Cast Notes * The tagline for this film is "Enter the World". * Avatar (2009) redirects to this page. * Production on Avatar began on April 22nd, 2007. Principal photography concluded on December 1st, 2007. * Premiered in London, England on December 10th, 2009. It was screened to limited engagement in IMAX theaters on December 16th. It's international wide release was on December 18th. The film was re-released theatrically on August 7th, 2009 with extended scenes. * Avatar was released to DVD and Blu-ray (region 1) on April 22nd, 2010. The region 2 UK edition was released on April 26th. * A video game, Avatar: The Game was produced by Ubisoft Entertainment and released on December 1st, 2009 for the PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Portable and iPhone. * Won the Oscar nominations for the categories of Best Visual Effects, Best Cinematography and Best Art Direction at the 82nd American Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences award ceremonies broadcast on March 7th, 2010. * The concept behind the fictional element "Unobtanium" was also used in the 2003 film The Core. What else have they done? * James Cameron: James Cameron is best known for directing the films Terminator and Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He also directed the 1986 film Aliens, 1989's The Abyss and is the creator of the Dark Angel television series. * Sigourney Weaver: Sigourney Weaver, who plays Doctor Grace Augustine, is best known for playing the role of Ellen Ripley in the Aliens film franchise. * Sam Worthington: Sam Worthington, who plays Jake Sulley, also played Marcus Wright in Terminator: Salvation and Perseus in the 2010 remake of Clash of the Titans. * Zoë Saldana: Zoë Saldana, who plays Neytiri, also played Lieutenant Nyota Uhura in the 2009 relaunch of the Star Trek film franchise. * Michelle Rodriguez: Michelle Rodriguez, who plays Trudy Chacon, also plays Rain Ocampo in the 2001 sci-fi horror film Resident Evil. * Stephen Lang: Stephen Lang, who plays Colonel Miles Quaritch, also played a psychotic blind man in the 2016 horror film Don't Breathe. Recommendations External Links * * * Avatar at Wikipedia * * * References